La fabuleuse idée de Dumby
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Dumbledore s’ennuie… Il veut avoir une idée pour que la petite guerre inter maisons cesse… C’est alors qu’il reçoit une lettre… Il a alors une idée géniale ! Les petits vont devoir tenir un restaurant. HPDM, BZRW
1. Combat, lettre et déménagement

Titre : L'idée fabuleuse de Dumby

**Titre : L'idée fabuleuse de Dumby.**

**Autateresse : Keyko-san.**

**Source : Harry Potter.**

**Disclamer : Bon… Rien n'est à moi… Même pas les recettes que je ne sais d'ailleurs pas faire… Mais bon… Tant pis… Par contre : Larsus Lagner est à moi ainsi que 'La Chimère d'Or'**

**Résumé : Dumbledore s'ennuie… Il veut avoir une idée pour que la petite guerre inter maisons cesse… C'est alors qu'il reçoit une lettre… Il a alors une idée géniale ! Les petits vont devoir tenir un restaurant. (HPDM, BZRW)**

**Rating : M**

**Paring : Ron Weasley x Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.**

**En fon : Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott x Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas. **

**Note : Je suis nulle en cuisine… Mais j'adorerais voir Ron en cuisinier !**

**Note 2 : Voldy-chou-chéri-que-j'aime est mort. Tué par Harry et Ron qui l'a vachement aidé pour ce coup là. Malheureusement pour lui Ron a quand même eut l'immense honneur d'avoir un problème de cœur après avoir terrassé le Voldy-chou ! Il est donc plus fragile ! Draco est venu du bon côté, il était espion pour Dumbledore, il a donc la marque. Au dernier moment de la guerre il se fait repérer et va donc chez Harry et sa clique bien que leurs rapports soient toujours aussi venimeux. Heureusement chez Voldy il restait Théodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle (aucune volonté propre, quand Draco a dit : Vous n'êtes pas pour Voldemort… ils ont obéit) et Pansy Parkinson pour aider Dumbledore à espionner. Blaise quant à lui n'a jamais été pour Voldemort et a tout de suite été du bon côté. Il est quand même le meilleur ami de Draco chéri qu'on aime.**

**Note 3 : Ils sont tous à leur septième année d'étude car ils ont battu Voldy pendant les vacances d'été… Fred n'est pas mort (à quoi ça sert de le dire alors qu'il n'apparaît pas dans la fic ? mais juste pour le plaisir voyons !) et vit une histoire d'amour avec son frère George ! (Et puis na, hein !). **

**Note 3 : Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 1 : Combat, lettre et déménagement.**_

Dumbledore était installé dans son fauteuil et regardait la grande salle au moment du petit-déjeuner… il était de plus en plus lassé de ces maudits combats.

Ron quant à lui regardait en fronçant les sourcils Blaise Zabini qui apparemment avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Le rouquin se mit à regarder partout autour de lui, flairant de plus en plus la mauvaise blague. Il réfléchit un instant, puis ne voyant rien il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas à lui que la blague s'adressait… Ça faisait une heure qu'il guettait le moindre évènement et toujours rien ne se passait. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à manger en essayant de ne plus se préoccuper de Blaise. C'est alors qu'il vit une énorme araignée à côté de son verre de jus de citrouille. Il décida de ne plus y toucher et voulu se relever quand soudainement il sentit quelque chose se balader dans ses cheveux il l'attrapa et quand il se retrouva face à la bête il pu voir une belle mygale mexicaine… Il se mit à hurler et voulu s'en débarrasser mais c'est alors qu'ils se rendit compte qu'il y avait des tas de ces petites bêtes sur lui. Une peur panique prit possession de lui et il commença à se tortiller tout en se frottant les bras pour que ces bêtes partent, Hermione tenta de le rassurer tout en s'aidant de sa baguette pour enlever toutes les bestioles.

« Arrête de bouger, Ron ! Tenta Harry. »

Ron fit ce que lui demandait son ami, il avait les larmes aux yeux et il sentait qu'une araignée s'était glissée dans sa robe de sorcier, il l'enleva et attrapa la chose qui se trouvait dans son cou avant de la balancer loin de lui. Pendant toute la manœuvre les Serpentards s'étaient mis à rire et tous les autres Griffondors avaient tenté d'aider le trio à se débarrasser des bêtes, connaissant la peur panique de Ron pour ces bestioles. Ron regarda alors les Serpentards avec rage. En particulier Blaise qui en voyant le regard coléreux et plein de larmes du rouquin arrêta de rire. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant puis le Weasley sortit sa baguette et aussi vite qu'il pu il lança un puissant sort de Crache-limaces à Blaise et quand celui-ci se mit à en vomir sans pouvoir s'arrêter Ron tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Hagrid avait donné un sceau à Blaise depuis bientôt dix minutes. Pendant que Dumbledore était en train de hurler que leur attitude était absolument inconcevable.

« Vous n'allez pas… _heurk_… m'aider ? Tenta de prononcer Blaise tout en vomissant ses limaces.

-Non désolé… Et vu la puissance du sort que Ronald vous a envoyé vous allez devoir… hum… Pendant plusieurs heures ! »

Blaise maudit ce sale rouquin mais c'est vrai qu'il l'avait cherché… Provoquer un gars qui avait battu à lui tout seul une tonne de mangemorts plus puissants les uns que les autres puis qui avait encore eut le courage d'aller aider son ami à terrasser Voldemort… Enfin il n'avait pas fait grand-chose… Il l'avait juste distrait mais il s'était quand même ramassé un énorme Doloris, laissant le temps à Harry de se relever pour se jeter à nouveau dans le combat… Il parait qu'après ce doloris Ron avait dû être hospitalisé d'urgence. Il était plus puissant que lui… Il le savait et s'en fichait un peu… Il devait être à peu près au même niveau que Potter alors que lui et Draco était au même niveau… C'est-à-dire un poil en dessous de Potter et Weasley. Eux aussi avaient vaincu beaucoup de mangemorts après tout…

Pansy tapota l'épaule de Blaise pour lui donner son soutien. Il tenta de sourire à son amie mais dû continuer à cracher ces horreurs. Il commençait à en avoir mal à la tête.

« Je vais réfléchir à une punition pour vous et monsieur Weasley ! Dit Dumbledore. Mais maintenant je veux que vous alliez en cours… Et Hagrid… S'il vous plait… Changez le seau ! »

Hagrid lui tendit un nouveau seau et prit le premier.

« Je vais aller le vider dans mon jardin ! Dit-il en souriant. »

_**« Comme si ça m'intéressaiiiiit ! Cria intérieurement Blaise. »**_

Finalement ils allèrent en cours de métamorphose, Blaise toujours avec un sceau dans les bras et en train de vomir. Ron arriva alors devant lui les bras croisés et le regard avec toujours autant de colère.

« Weasley tu te casses ! Dit Malfoy.

-Ho ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne compte pas rester ici longtemps ! Dit Ron. »

Il se mit à chercher dans ses poches. Il finit par en sortir une petite fiole.

« Tien Zab' ! Boit ça !

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que ça te permettra de te soulager de ton problème. Dit simplement Ron.

-Et pourquoi je te croirais ?

-Et bien ne me croit pas. J'en ai rien à faire. »

Vexé et énervé, il reprit sa fiole et voulut s'en aller mais Blaise lui prit la manche de sa robe de sorcier et tendit la main.

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour arrêter ça !

-Dumbledore pense que tu le mérites et je dois dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça ! Dit Ron en fronçant ses sourcils. Mais il m'a quand même donné cet antidote en me disant que c'était à moi de voir si je voulais te le donner ou non. »

_**« C'est un vieux fou ! Pensa Blaise tandis qu'un nouveau haut-le-cœur le saisit et qu'il se mit à vomir à nouveau des gastéropodes. »**_

« Et pourquoi tu me donnes cette fiole ? Demanda Blaise tout de même méfiant.

-Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi et que moi je regrette de m'être emporté ! Et maintenant ou tu prends cette fiole ou je m'en vais ! »

Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit la fiole avant de la boire et constata avec contentement qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.

« Merci ! Dit-il à Ron qui le regarda avec cet air toujours aussi en colère.

-Ouais… »

Il s'en alla et Draco et Pansy se mirent à rire à côté de Blaise et disent assez fort pour que Ron les entende :

« Heureusement que les Griffondors sont si niais. Ça nous permet d'avoir des ennemis qui veulent être gentils avec nous ! De vrais Poufsouffle. Rigola Pansy bientôt suivie par Draco. »

Ron se retourna vers les Serpentards et Blaise pu voir un éclat malheureux dans les yeux de Ron mais cela se changea tellement vite en éclat haineux qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu.

« Je vois que ça te manque de cracher des limaces, Zabini ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et Zabini fit pareil ainsi que Parkinson et Malfoy. Harry et Hermione vinrent les rejoindre et les sorts commencèrent à fuser. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan en voyant Hermione tomber avec une Pansy sur le dos en train de lui tirer les cheveux lancèrent un 'Rictusempra' qui fit rire de manière incontrôlée la brune qui s'écroula sur le sol. Malfoy et Potter avaient tous les deux perdu leurs baguettes et se battaient comme des moldus c'est-à-dire… en se tapant joyeusement dessus. Crabbe et Goyle qui traînaient par là, virent que les Serpentards étaient en infériorité numérique et ils s'élancèrent vers Seamus et Dean pour les frapper. Théodore Nott en voyant les Serpentards se faire massacrer ne pu que leur venir en aide. Ron lui ne pu se protéger d'un expelliarmus et se retrouva alors sans défense face à un Blaise qui, particulièrement énervé lui envoya un sortilège d'expulsion qui envoya valdinguer Ron à plusieurs mètres de là et celui-ci heurta violement le sol.

« Ron ! Hurla Hermione en se dirigeant en courant vers le Weasley qui se tenait le cœur en essayant de respirer convenablement.

-Mio… je… ha… Tenta d'articuler Ron.

-Ne parle pas ! Lui reprocha Hermione en fouillant dans les poches du roux. »

Elle en sortit une fiole avec un liquide argenté qu'elle attrapa. Elle tenta de le faire avaler à Ron qui tenta de boire tant bien que mal. Ron se releva et Hermione lui lança un sort de nettoyage. Ce fut à ce moment là que McGonagall arriva. Elle hurla en voyant tous les élèves dans une joyeuse mêlée. Il n'y eut plus aucun son à part bien sûr celui du rire de Pansy et McGonagall lui envoya un sort pour qu'elle arrête.

« Je veux des explications ! Dit-elle en tapant du pied. »

Les Serpentards et les Griffondors se pointèrent du doigt et dirent d'une voix plus que mature :

« C'est eux qui ont commencé ! »

Seul Ron se tu car il tentait de régulariser sa respiration.

« Ronald… Vous vous sentez bien ? S'enquit la professeur.

-Oui… Mieux ! Merci… Et merci Hermione ! »

Hermione lui sourit et lui attrapa la main et sans savoir pourquoi Blaise regarda ça d'un mauvais œil :

_**« Mais qu'est ce qu'il trouve à cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? »**_

« Bon… Vous allez tous au bureau du directeur ! Je veux plus vous voir ! Ho… heu… Neville.

-Oui madame ? Demanda le garçon en se demandant ce qu'il allait encore devoir faire.

-Vous emmenez ces onze abrutis au bureau du directeur… Le mot de passe est : Hippogriffe Nocturne.

-Oui madame. Dit tristement le pauvre Neville. »

Ils se mirent à marcher de mauvais gré vers la porte. Neville dit le mot de passe et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur où celui-ci les regardait avec un air particulièrement lassé quand soudainement ses yeux devinrent pétillants de malice au grand malheur des élèves qui voyaient ça d'un très mauvaise œil (même le pauvre Neville qui se dit que ça allait certainement être pour sa pomme à lui aussi.)

_Un peu plus tôt :_

_Dumbledore était en train de ranger quelques papiers quand soudainement une chouette brune vint se mettre sur son bureau. Il détacha la lettre et lu :_

_« Mon cher Albus,_

_Ça fait longtemps que je pense t'écrire une lettre pour te donner de mes nouvelles et demander les tiennes. Vois-tu, le restaurant dont je suis propriétaire va fermer ses portes. Je suis vieux et j'ai besoin de repos. Dommage que je ne connaisse pas un cuisinier doué qui ne demanderait pas trop d'argent et aurait une véritable passion pour la nourriture. Malheureusement ça ne courre pas les rues ! N'est-ce pas ? Hé, hé…_

_J'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant que mon restaurant va bientôt se fermer… ça fait tellement longtemps que je le tiens. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup aussi c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Mais dis-moi Albus… Tout à fait par hasard… Tu ne connaîtrais pas un cuisinier et des serveurs prêts à travailler pour moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas 'La Chimère d'Or' n'aurait plus aucune raison de fermer…_

_Mais assez parlé de moi, comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien ?_

_Bien à toi,_

_Ton ami,_

_Larsus Lagner. »_

Le regard de Dumbledore s'arrêta sur Ronald Weasley qui déglutit devant le sourire du directeur.

« Un instant mes chers élèves… Je vais écrire une lettre ! Vous me raconterez ce que vous avez faire _**encore**_ _–il avait appuyé sur le encore- _quand j'aurai terminé. »

Il sortit un parchemin et se mit à écrire :

_« Très cher Larsus,_

_Par chance j'ai avec moi un cuisinier et neuf serveurs à te proposer sans que tu ais à les payer… La seule chose que je te demanderais serais de leur donner un toit et de quoi manger à mes chers élèves, car oui je vais t'envoyer mes élèves. Le cuisinier se nomme Ronald Weasley et je t'assure qu'il est très doué, j'ai pu le voir moi-même à l'œuvre. Il a une passion pour la nourriture tellement grande que tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer petit rire._

_Plus sérieusement, c'est une punition destinée à les rapprocher… Ils font tous partie des maisons Griffondor et Serpentard et ne cessent de se disputer entre eux à tel point que ça devient lassant, pour les chambres je pense que tu as dans ton manoir six chambres n'est ce pas ? Ce sera parfait pour eux, ils se débrouilleront. Sinon je vais bien… Je vais même très bien._

_Avec l'espoir d'avoir fait renaître 'La Chimère d'Or',_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Il donna la lettre à la chouette qui partit en volant. Après cela il sourit aux élèves.

« Bien… Maintenant racontez-moi ! »

Ils se mirent à tous parler en même temps mais le vénérable directeur leva la main pour leur faire signe de se taire.

« Bon maintenant… Hermione explique-moi !

-Bien professeur… Ron est allé donner une potion pour soulager Zabini Blaise, celui-ci s'est ouvertement moqué de sa gentillesse ce qui a blessé Ron et il a menacé Zabini de sa baguette. Malfoy et Parkinson s'en sont mêlés alors moi et Harry sommes venu à l'aide de notre ami. Suite à ça Dean et Seamus sont venus nous aider et Crabbe et Goyle en nous voyant nous entretuer ont jugé bon de venir participé à la fête. Après Théodore est arrivé. Zabini a jeté un sort d'expulsion à Ron qui a fait une crise ca… enfin vous savez ! Je suis arrivée à temps pour l'aider et professeur McGonagall est arrivée à ce moment là et nous a demandé de venir ici.

-D'après vos explications Neville Londubat n'a rien fait… Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda gentiment le directeur.

-J'étais chargé de m'assurer qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas en chemin ! Dit en rougissant le petit brun.

-Ho… Je vois ! Et bien ceci mérite une punition exemplaire ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire heureux. Bien sûr Neville y participera pour vous surveiller ! »

On pu alors entendre un : « _pourquoi moi ? »_ Un peu désespéré… Mais vraiment un peu.

« Vous allez devoir travailler dans un restaurant pour une durée de… Jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

-Et pour nos ASPICS ? Hurla Hermione.

-Ho mais vous viendrez ici pour passer votre examen ! Vous avez déjà dû voir tous les sorts que vous voyez maintenant à cause de votre cours accéléré pendant vos vacances ! Vous pourrez venir ici le mardi… C'est le jour de congé du restaurant ! Pour prendre des livres et poser des questions aux professeurs !

-Mais vous semblez oublier une chose ! Reprit Hermione. Personne ne sait cuisiner ici !

-Ho mais détrompez-vous ! Parmi nous il y a une personne qui prend des cours de cuisine depuis sa première année et qui occupe ses après-midi de libres dans la cuisine à préparer des gâteaux pour vos desserts… Et celui-ci ne savait pas que je le savais ! »

Il y eut un long silence avant que Malfoy n'éclate :

« Quel est l'abruti qui sait cuisiner, ici ? »

Encore un instant de silence où tout le monde regardait Neville s'attendant à ce que ce soit lui qui sache cuisinier (pourquoi ? parce qu'il semblait avoir le profil) avant d'entendre un soupir résigné. Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron que Dumbledore regardait depuis un bon moment. Celui-ci les regarda tous un par un, visiblement ennuyé.

« C'est moi qui suit cuisinier… J'ai passé mon certificat de qualification polyvalent magique il y a un an… Pour avoir les diplômes moldus je dois attendre d'être majeur.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demanda Hermione complètement bouche bée.

-Ben… J'avais peur que vous vous moquiez de moi ! Dit-il en rougissant. »

Harry et Hermione vinrent le prendre dans leur bras et la brune lui fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue.

« Voyons Ronald ! Jamais on se moquera de toi ! C'est le métier que tu veux faire ? Dit Hermione en lui souriant.

-Heu… Oui j'aimerais bien… C'est un rêve comme un autre ! Répondit le rouquin tout rouge.

-Mais moi je t'en veux ! Reprit Harry. Tu m'as jamais fait goûté ta cuisine !

-Et bien si en fait… Le gâteau au chocolat que t'as mangé hier c'était de moi ! »

Harry se mit à le complimenter et Ron baissa la tête tellement il était embarrassé mais Malfoy mit fin au moment de tendresse des trois amis.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger pendant vos effusions d'amour… Mais en fait si on est forcé d'être là… C'est la faute de ce crétin de rouquin ?!

-Ce n'est pas un crétin Malfoy ! Menaça Harry.

-Ho oui pardon… C'est un vénérable cuisinier ! Comme si j'allais croire qu'il est vraiment si doué que ça !

-La crème brûlée que t'as mangé il y a deux jours est de moi ! Dit Ron en le défiant du regard. »

Cela suffit à faire taire le blond qui le fusilla du regard.

« Tu regardes toujours si les gens aiment tes desserts ? Demanda Blaise.

-Et bien oui… En quoi ça te gêne ? J'aime savoir si il y a un problème avec ma cuisine ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça ne me gêne pas… J'en ai déjà mangé ?

-Heu probablement… Je ne retiens pas tout !

-Comment t'as su alors pour Dray ?

-Il en a repris cinq fois…

-Douze en fait… Corrigea Pansy.

-Hum, hum ! Toussota Dumbledore »

Tous se retounèrent alors vers lui d'un air effaré, le visage d'Ombrage encore bien trop présent dans leur esprit. Dumbledore sembla s'en rendre et sourit, désolé.

« Donc je voulais vous dire : allez faire vos valises, je vous veux ici dans une heure ! »

Ils obéirent sans rechigner et se mirent à parcourir les couloirs pour aller chercher leur valise. Seamus éclata :

« C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas travailler dans un restaurant ! »

Neville le regarda méchamment :

« Hey ! Tu te plaints pas, ok ? Moi je n'ai rien fait et je suis obligé de vous suivre parce que VOUS faites des conneries plus grosses que vous ! Alors tu la fermes et tu fais tes valises ! »

Seamus le regarda d'un air apeuré : « _**Mais il est passé où le mec timide ? Pensa-t-il »**_ En fait il était bien loin. Neville avait été un membre actif de l'ordre du Phoenix et avait tué et blessé beaucoup de mangemorts. Depuis il avait gagné une certaine confiance en lui qui lui permettait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait sans trop avoir à menacer. Donc tous firent leurs valises en silence… Enfin tous… Tout est relatif ! Ron était en train de stresser tout seul et marmonnait des : _« Mais comment je vais faire ? Je ne suis pas prêt pour travailler dans une cuisine… Pas comme ça… Je suis trop jeune… J'ai mes qualifications, oui, mais je ne devrais pas commencer à cuisinier tout de suite ! Je devrais d'abord être aide… Ou n'importe quoi… Je vais mourir… Le restaurant court à sa faillite… »_

Après ça ils se rendirent au bureau du directeur où les Serpentards se trouvaient déjà.

« Voilà le portoloin qui vous mènera à destination… Vous le prendrez chaque mardi matin pour revenir ici ! C'est d'accord ?

-Oui ! Dirent les élèves en empoignant leurs valises. »

La chouette de Harry se mit à hululer alors que Coquecigrue se tapait joyeusement la tête sur les barreaux de sa cage. La boule grise semblait très joyeuse de voir Hedwige. Seul Pattenrond semblait calme. Le bruit énervait possiblement les Serpentards mais les Griffons n'étaient pas vraiment pour le fait d'abandonner leurs animaux qui bien qu'embêtants étaient tout de même très attachants. Ils prirent donc tous le portoloin et atterrirent au milieu d'un salon. Celui-ci était plutôt spacieux. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol marron. Il y avait une petite cheminée entourée d'un canapé et deux fauteuils. Plus loin une télévision avec un autre canapé. Eux se trouvaient au milieu d'un tapis rouge. Un homme assez grand entra alors dans la pièce. Il semblait être d'un âge avancé et avait les cheveux, la barbe et la moustache blancs. Ses petits yeux bleus malicieux étaient cachés derrière une grande paire de lunettes.

_**« Tiens… On voit que c'est un ami du vieux fou celui-là ! Pensa très fort Malfoy. »**_

« Bonjour les enfants ! Je me nomme Larsus Lagner, je suis le propriétaire de 'La Chimère d'Or' le restaurant dans lequel vous allez travailler… Maintenant j'aimerais savoir… »

Tous furent suspendus à ses lèvres et celui-ci prit alors un air sévère.

« Qui est Ronald Weasley ?

-Appelez-moi Ron ! Dit le garçon en s'avançant avant tout son courage Gryffondorien.

-Je suis ravi de connaître un cuisinier talentueux ! »

Ron rougit comme une tomate et l'homme lui serra la main en espérant vraiment que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un cuisinier digne de ce nom parce qu'il ne voyait rien dans l'apparence de ce garçon qui laissait prévoir qu'il avait affaire à ce qu'il cherchait.

« Bien…D'abord je vais vous laisser vous installer ! Je vais vous conduire dans vos chambres… Suivez-moi.»

Il les conduisit en haut des escaliers tout en leur parlant.

« Le travail commence à trois heures de l'après-midi et finit à onze heures du soir, du moins c'est là que les cuisines ferment… »

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête. Ils firent face à un couloir et l'homme s'arrêta.

« Bien… Dans ce couloir il y a des chambres d'invité ! Je serais dans ce couloir là-bas _-il pointa un couloir un peu plus loin- _c'est la première porte. Il y a une salle de bain dans chaque chambre… Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais je vais préparer le dîner. »

Il s'en alla et laissa les élèves s'avancer vers le couloir. Ils remarquèrent bien vite qu'il n'y avait que six portes.

« Et bien ! Dit Hermione. Comme le but est qu'on s'entende tous, je propose qu'on mette un Serpentard et un Griffondor dans chaque chambre…

-Ha non ! Hurlèrent Seamus et Dean en même temps. »

Tous se tournèrent vers eux et loin de rougir Seamus expliqua :

« Déjà que je suis obligé de bosser dans ce resto miteux vous allez pas -en plus- me priver de sexe quand même ? Demanda Seamus avec un air rageur.

-Heu… Mais…

-Alors Dean et moi on prend une chambre ensemble ! Merci ! »

Le petit blond prit son petit ami par le col et l'obligea à le suivre. Les autres les regardèrent faire sans plus protester.

« Bon deux Serpentards vont ensemble maintenant ! Dit Hermione. »

Il fut décidé que ce serait Crabbe et Goyle car aucun Griffon (même si ils ne le dirent pas vraiment) ne voulait partager son lit avec ces crétins.

« Moi je vais avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je refuse d'avoir un garçon dans ma chambre ! Dit Pansy.

-Je prends Londubat ! Pas question d'aller avec St Potty ou la Belette ! Dit Théodore. »

Chacun prit son Griffondor par le bras et ceux-ci n'avaient visiblement rien à dire. Blaise, Draco, Harry et Ron s'entreregardèrent alors.

« Heu… Ben… Malfoy avec moi Zabini avec Ron ? Demanda Harry.

-Ho Potter, je ne savais pas que tu me portais tellement dans ton cœur !

-Malfoy tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Si j'ai dit ça c'est juste parce que je te vois mal partager la chambre avec Ron !

-Ha et tu laisse le Weaslaid avec Blaise alors que ton copain n'arrête pas d'envoyer des sorts de Crache-limaces ?

-Mais si tu y tiens tant, vas avec Ron ! Pour moi c'est tout benef ! Je suis sûr que la compagnie de ton ami est moins pénible que la tienne… Quoique tout aussi indésirable ! »

Ron et Blaise regardèrent l'échange et Ron était de plus en plus lassé et fatigué, il avait besoin de prendre un peu de repos.

« Bon, tu veux partager ma chambre ? Demanda Ron à Blaise.

-Ho oui, alors ! Et que dirais-tu de partager mon lit ? Rétorqua Blaise avec humour.

-Pff… Crétin ! Dit Ron en rigolant tout de même. »

Blaise était assez joyeux d'avoir fait rire le rouquin. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, la plupart du temps il avait juste envie que le rouquin le remarque. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il se savait homo et il trouvait Ron particulièrement à son goût. Ron était grand mais pas plus que lui. Il était musclé mais pas trop, il avait juste un corps athlétique et tout en harmonie. De grands yeux bleu ciel d'été qui l'électrifiaient sur place mais surtout… surtout…. Les yeux du noir descendirent vers la chute de reins de Ron. Un cul d'enfer. Il suivit Ron (et surtout ses fesses) sans plus faire attention aux deux autres qui se disputaient. Il bénissait le ciel que le rouquin ait enlevé sa robe de sorcier… Il maudissait ces choses qui l'empêchaient de regarder convenablement les fesses des autres. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre et remarquèrent alors un détail.

« Tu sais Ron… Quand je te demandais de partager mon lit, je plaisantais ! »

Ron lui sourit et alla mettre sa valise en dessous du grand lit double tout en mettant la cage de Coquecigrue à côté de lui. Le petit volatile continuait à s'agiter et Blaise détailla la chambre. Des murs beiges, un sol jaune. C'était chaleureux mais simple. Un grand lit, deux commodes et une porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Il mit sa valise en dessous de lit aussi et s'allongea sur le lit pour regarder le plafond, Ron fit de même… Leur quiétude interrompue uniquement par les hululements incessants du hibou.

« Dis-moi Weasley…

-Mmh ?

-Tu ne veux pas faire du hibou pour ce soir ? »

_Fin Chapitre 1._

**Keyko-san : Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ça !**

**Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?**


	2. Première fois en cuisine

**Titre : L'idée fabuleuse de Dumby.**

**Autateresse : Keyko-san.**

**Source : Harry Potter.**

**Disclamer : Bon… Rien n'est à moi… Même pas les recettes que je ne sais d'ailleurs pas faire… Mais bon… Tant pis… Par contre : Larsus Lagner est à moi ainsi que 'La Chimère d'Or'. Andrew, Daniel, Edward et Ambre sont à moi !**

**Résumé : Dumbledore s'ennuie… Il veut avoir une idée pour que la petite guerre inter maison cesse… C'est alors qu'il reçoit une lettre… Il a alors une idée géniale ! Les petits vont devoir tenir un restaurant. (HPDM, BZRW)**

**Rating : M**

**Paring : Ron Weasley x Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.**

**En fond : Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott x Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas. **

**Note : Je suis nulle en cuisine… Mais j'adorerais voir Ron en cuisinier !**

**Note 2 : Voldy-chou-chéri-que-j'aime est mort. Tué par Harry et Ron qui l'a vachement aidé pour ce coup là. Malheureusement pour lui Ron a quand même eut l'immense honneur d'avoir un problème de cœur après avoir terrassé le Voldy-chou ! Il est donc plus fragile ! Draco est venu du bon côté, il était espion pour Dumbledore, il a donc la marque. Au dernier moment de la guerre il se fait repérer et va donc chez Harry et sa clique bien que leurs rapports soient toujours aussi venimeux. Heureusement chez Voldy il restait Théodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle (aucune volonté propre, quand Draco a dit : Vous n'êtes pas pour Voldemort… ils ont obéit) et Pansy Parkinson pour aider Dumbledore à espionner. Blaise quant à lui n'a jamais été pour Voldemort et a tout de suite été du bon côté. Il est quand même le meilleur ami de Draco chéri qu'on aime.**

**Note 3 : Ils sont tous à leur septième année d'étude car ils ont battu Voldy pendant les vacances d'été… Fred n'est pas mort (à quoi ça sert de le dire alors qu'il n'apparaît pas dans la fic ? mais juste pour le plaisir voyons !) et vit une histoire d'amour avec son frère George ! (Et puis na, hein !). Sirius et Remus ont recueillit Harry, les Dursley n'en voulant plus.**

**Note 3 : Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Première fois en cuisine.**_

**Dans la chambre de Harry et Draco :**

Ceux-ci avaient arrêté de se disputer et maintenant un problème se posait à eux…

« Bon… Potter, je crois que c'est tout vu… Tu dors parterre !

-Il est hors de question que je sois parterre ! Moi je m'en fous de dormir avec toi ! Alors quoique tu fasses, je suis sur le lit !

-Il est hors de questions que tu sois dans le même lit que moi ! Et je ne te savais pas si pervers ! T'imagines si les gens l'apprenaient ? St Potter, le sauveur du monde n'est en fait qu'un immonde pervers… Homosexuel de surcroît !

-Et t'as quelque chose contre les homos ?

-Ho mais non Potter, mais je pensais que les Griffondors étaient bien trop soucieux de la morale pour ça…

-Le sexe et la morale… Sont deux choses différentes !

-Oui j'ai pu le voir avec Finnigan et Thomas…

-Alors dormons dans le même lit !

-Je refuse Potter ! Tu dors parterre !

-Dors parterre si ça te chante, moi je prends le lit. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires il sauta sur celui-ci. Malfoy ragea, pesta… Mais n'obtint rien de plus que l'hululement courroucé d'Hedwige.

**Dans la chambre de Pansy et Hermione :**

« Séparons le lit en deux ! Proposa Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

-Bonne idée ! Approuva Pansy. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de partager mon lit ! Dit-elle un peu trop fort.

-… Bon si ça ne te dérange pas laissons-le comme ça ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, rouge comme une écrevisse et finit par sourire.

« Oui… Laissons le comme ça !

-Dis-moi Pansy… Pourquoi tu me détestes ? Parce que je suis une 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ?

-Je ne te déteste pas Granger… Mais… Les combats sont un bon moyen pour chercher le contact…

-Non seulement tu dis que tu ne me détestes pas… mais en plus tu sous-entends que c'est le contraire ?

-C'est en effet ce que je sous-entends…

-Ça tombe bien… C'est pareil pour moi ! »

Tout se passait pour le mieux dans cette chambre et les soupirs et les gémissements qui suivirent leurs paroles ne font que le confirmer.

**Dans la chambre de Théodore et Neville :**

Théodore commençait sérieusement à regretter son choix. Neville faisait en fait très peur.

« Pendant la nuit tu restes de ton côté, ok ?

-Oui…

-Tu ne me touches pas !

-Oui…

-C'est bien… Je pense que cette cohabitation devrait bien se dérouler ! »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et posa sa valise en dessous de son lit. Se fut à ce moment là qu'il entendit Larsus les appeler en leur signalant que le dîné était prêt.

Tous sortirent de leur chambre, Harry semblait particulièrement énervé. Hermione tenait Pansy par la main ce qui leur valut beaucoup de regards inquisiteurs mais elles s'en fichaient pas mal. Ron lui était assez détendu. La compagnie de Blaise était bien plus plaisante qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait en fait beaucoup d'humour. Ils arrivèrent au salon et se mirent à manger. C'était des entrecôtes avec de la salade et des frittes. Le plat était simple mais délicieux. Larsus se mit alors à questionner Ron sur ses diplômes, il était assez impressionné qu'un garçon aussi jeune les ait eut (du moins les magiques) du premier coup.

« Tu n'as aucune expérience en cuisine n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Aucune… Dit Ron en baissant les yeux vers son assiette.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que tu vas réussir ?

-Absolument… Mais alors là, absolument rien !

-Je vois. Dit Larsus en souriant devant la sincérité du garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a trois garçons déjà en cuisine, Daniel, Andrew et Edward. Ils sont là pour t'aider. Nous avons également une jeune femme, Ambre, elle s'occupe uniquement des desserts. Ce que j'attends de toi c'est de faire les plats les plus complexes. Andrew se charge de cuire la viande, Edward des soupes et Daniel des sauces. Toi, tu vas devoir les diriger et faire tout le reste.

-D'accord… Dit Ron.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont certainement bien t'accueillir et te donner des conseils. »

Ron lui sourit. Blaise qui avait écouté la conversation espérait en son fort intérieur que les trois garçons soient tous de grands boutonneux très laids.

« Sinon… J'aurais besoin de deux personnes pour faire la plonge.

-Nous ! Dirent Seamus et Dean.

-Parfait… Les autres vous serez serveurs. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent et Draco prit la parole :

« Je pense que c'est du suicide financier de laisser Crabbe ou Goyle toucher une seule assiette ! Je nous donne une semaine avant de devoir aller chercher de nouvelles assiettes.

-Je suis d'accord ! Dit Harry qui regardait les deux lourdauds d'un air exaspéré. »

Larsus réfléchit et dit :

« Bien… Donc… L'un accueillera les clients, l'autre s'occupera de les diriger vers une table.

-Goyle, tu accueilles, Crabbe, tu diriges… Ok ? Dit Draco d'un air autoritaire.

-Oui ! Répondirent les deux autres. »

Larsus se demanda un instant pourquoi les deux garçons semblaient obéir au doigt et à l'œil au blond mais ne formula pas à voix haute sa question.

« Donc j'ai six serveurs… C'est plus que suffisant ! Il y en a sûrement un de vous qui a une petite idée de ce qu'est la cuisine et qui va pouvoir aider un peu Ronald… Ne serait-ce que pour éplucher et couper les légumes… »

Ce fut le silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Enfin… Vous devez au moins savoir comment préparer un œuf n'est ce pas ? Rigola Larsus mais il arrêta bien vite devant les négations. »

Bien sûr, Harry avant cuisinait pour la famille Dursley… Du bacon et des œufs pour le petit-déjeuner, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus une seule tâche ménagère et il avait tout oublié en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire " Ouf" . A la grande surprise de tous, Blaise prit alors la parole.

« Je suppose que tout en faisant le serveur, quand Weasley en a besoin, je peux bien filer un coup de main !

-Oui ! C'est parfait ! Dit Larsus heureux que finalement son restaurant ne courre pas au naufrage. »

Mais l'idée de Blaise n'était absolument pas de faire 'un supplément de travail' mais simplement de pouvoir surveiller que les trois garçons et cette fille ne s'approche pas trop de son rouquin.

« Vous savez… Ce restaurant est là depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ! Mais je n'ai plus la même verve qu'autrefois, je ne cuisine plus aussi bien. Je suis las et fatigué, mes serveurs m'ont quitté pour un plus grand restaurant en ville, ce qui rapporte plus. Heureusement Andrew, Daniel, Edward et Ambre sont encore avec moi… Je me demande ce que je ferais sans eux… Tant de personnes m'ont quitté ! Soupira-t-il. »

Les jeunes lui sourirent.

« Heureusement que vous êtes venus. Ça m'aurait fait mal de mettre la clef sous la porte. J'ai hâte qu'on soit demain pour voir comment se débrouille Ronald !

-Appelez-moi Ron s'il vous plait… Personne ne m'appelle par mon nom complet !

-Ho oui bien sûr ! Sourit le vieillard. Je ferais probablement une apparition dans le restaurant pour voir si tout se passe bien, et je viendrais vous présenter pour le matin. »

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête.

« Le mardi c'est le jour de congé, vous retournerez donc à l'école. Dimanche non plus on ne travaille pas mais vous pourrez faire un tour à la plage.

-Bien monsieur ! Dirent les jeunes avec enthousiasme. »

Ils continuèrent à manger pour finir par aller se coucher… Là encore, il y eut certain problème dans quelques chambres…

**Dans la Chambre de Harry et Draco :**

Harry s'installa confortablement sur lit, habillé de son pyjama, Draco lui retira tous ses vêtements jusqu'à être en caleçon et s'installa.

« Tu vas pas dormir en caleçon ? Demanda Harry tout rouge.

-Si Potter, pourquoi ça te gêne ?

-Ben… Ouais… Un peu, quand même !

-Et bien dors parterre ! Dit-il en se recouchant. »

Harry lui se retourna dans son lit et bougonna quelque chose comme : _**« … Rien que pour m'embêter à coup sûr ! »**_. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux rapidement. Pendant son sommeil, Harry se retourna pour aller se peloter contre Draco qui referma ses bras autour du survivant et se retourna de manière à ce que celui-ci soit sur lui.

**Dans la chambre de Théodore et Neville :**

« Tu ne dormiras pas en caleçon ! Dit Neville, calmement.

-Mais je n'ai pas de pyjama ! Protesta Théo.

-Fallait le dire tout de suite ! Dit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il sortit sa valise et tendit un pyjama bleu à rayure blanche au brun.

« Maintenant tu mets ça !

-Jamais ! »

Neville le regarda en fronçant les sourcils l'air de dire : Si tu le fais pas tu auras de gros problèmes. Théo finit par faire des concessions.

« Oui bon d'accord je le mets ! Mais ce serait pas mieux si toi aussi tu dormais en caleçon ? Si tu tiens tant que soit qu'on soit au même point. Ça ne m'ira pas ce truc. »

Il le mit et constata que comme il le pensait, c'était bien trop grand. Neville était un peu plus enrobé que lui et bien plus grand. Il soupira mais s'installa quand même dans le lit à côté de Neville qui éteignit la lumière.

« Bonne nuit ! Dit celui-ci.

-Ouais… Bonne nuit ! »

**Dans la Chambre de Blaise et Ron :**

Ron avait été chercher ses affaires dans sa valise. Blaise l'avait alors interpellé :

« Tu dors en pyjama ?

-Oui… Pourquoi… Pas toi ?

-Je dors en boxer.

-Ha ! »

Ron était devenu tout rouge.

« Tu vas avoir chaud.

-Et si jamais j'ai froid ?

-Je suis toujours là pour te réchauffer ! »

Ron rougit encore plus et sortit son pyjama. Il allait se déshabiller quand il vit Blaise le regarder avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il rougit et grogna :

« Tu comptes regarder ?

-Oui ! »

Net et précis. Ron tourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs… En vain.

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis !

-Tu cherches quoi exactement, Zabini ?

-On ne pourrait pas laisser tomber les noms de famille, Ron ?

-Heu… Si.

-Bien… Appelle-moi Blaise, je t'appellerais Ron. »

Ron lui sourit et voulut retirer son t-shirt Quand il remarqua le regard insistant de son nouvel ami.

« Je vais aller me changer dans la salle de bain. Décida Ron tout haut.

-T'es même pas drôle ! Dit Blaise en commençant à se déshabiller. »

Ron rougit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il mit son pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre où il pût voir Blaise, par-dessus les couvertures. En train de le regarder avec intérêt. Ron regarda le torse de Blaise en se demandant quel effet ça ferait s'il se mettait à l'embrasser.

« Tu vas avoir chaud avec ton pyjama. Enlève-le tu seras mieux. Dit Blaise.

-Non, ça va je vais très bien comme ça.

-Je parie que tu n'oses pas le faire.

-C'est puéril ça !

-Je sais…

-Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que je sois en caleçon ? Demanda Ron rouge et commençant sérieusement à en avoir marre.

-Parce que comme ça, cette nuit, quand je me collerais à toi en profitant de ton sommeil, j'aurais ta peau contre la mienne et non pas ton pyjama. »

Ron en resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler de fermer la bouche. Il secoua la tête et s'allongea à côté de Blaise.

« Bonne nuit ! Dit Ron.

-Bonne nuit ! Répondit Blaise en éteignant la lumière. »

Il eut un moment de silence. Ron avait laissé Coquecigrue sortir pour qu'il puisse se nourrir. La fenêtre était donc ouverte pour son retour et le rouquin espérait sincèrement que son hibou ne s'écraserait pas contre la fenêtre en les réveillant tous les deux. Ron commençait à sentir ses yeux se fermer quand il entendit :

« Ron ?

-Moui ?

-Comme tu ne voulais pas dormir en caleçon comme moi je me demandais…

-Ouais ?

-J'ai droit à un petit bisou avant de dormir ? »

Un moment de silence. Un grognement :

« Dors ! »

Un soupir.

Blaise commença à se tortiller, soupira. Il s'approcha de Ron, hésita un instant et colla son torse contre le dos du rouquin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda celui-ci, rouge écrevisse.

-J'arriverais pas à dormir sinon. Protesta-t-il doucement.

-Oui mais là c'est moi qui ne pourrai pas dormir ! Répondit Ron. »

Malgré ce qu'il vint à peine de dire il bailla et Blaise eut un sourire victorieux.

« Je crois que tu pourras dormir finalement !

-Oui… Soupira Ron vaincu. »

Blaise serra un peu plus Ron contre lui et lui embrassa la joue.

« Bonne nuit !

-Oui… Bonne nuit ! Dit Ron tour rouge. »

Ils s'endormirent profondément.

Le lendemain à deux heures de l'après-midi tous étaient dans le petit restaurant c'est alors que les cuisiniers arrivèrent.

« Ha ! Ambre, Andrew, Daniel et Edward. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir si tôt ! Nous avons des nouveaux… Ainsi que mon cuisinier remplaçant. »

Il pointa Ron du doigt, le rouquin leur fit un sourire et les cuisiniers se jetèrent presque sur lui.

« Bonjour moi c'est Ambre Salva ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Ron Weasley !

-Trop chou ! Dit un garçon. Moi c'est Andrew Jonas.

-Ho il est vraiment adorable ! Je m'appelle Daniel Duguet. Je suis le plus vieux de la bande, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux.

-Et moi c'est Edward Banak. »

Ron les détailla. Ambre était assez petite et avait des cheveux bruns très longs qu'elle attachait en une tresse serrée. Elle avait l'air extrêmement sympathique et avait un grand sourire heureux. Elle avait un visage rond mais aux traits fins. Un petit nez légèrement pointu et des pommettes hautes.

Andrew était blond et avait la peau bronzée. Le genre surfeur bien musclé avec de belles dents blanches. Ses cheveux lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules.

Edward était également blond avec les cheveux longs mais il était bien plus petit et bien moins musclé qu'Andrew. Il avait l'air d'être le plus timide mais il était très mignon.

Daniel lui était très classe. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux dorés. Ainsi qu'une petite paire de lunettes sur le nez. Il avait un petit sourire mystérieux.

Après les embrassades, tous se mirent à leur poste. Blaise voyait d'un très mauvais œil les quatre cuisiniers. Ils étaient loin d'être des adolescents boutonneux comme il l'avait espéré. A trois heures précises, les portes s'ouvrirent et quelques clients arrivèrent. Commandant un petit café, un petit gâteau. Une glace ou autre chose facile… Ce ne fut qu'à six heures que les choses commencèrent vraiment. Les clients arrivèrent de plus en plus nombreux. Crabbe et Goyle s'en sortaient très bien, pour les serveurs ça allait. La plonge, ça baignait mais en cuisine ils étaient débordés. Tous furent étonnés par le petit Ronnie qui une fois en cuisine, évoluait vraiment bien. On sentait qu'il était vraiment dans son élément.

« Edward, le gaspacho de la table douze ! Demanda Ron.

-Il est prêt !

-Harry !

-J'arrive ! Hurla celui-ci en allant le porter. »

Ron était très concentré sur ses plats et de plus en plus fatigué. C'est alors que les cuisiniers se mirent à parler de tout et de rien.

« Alors Andrew, comment va ton petit copain ? Demanda Ambre.

-Arf… Hier il m'a tué ! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire cinq fois l'amour de suite et surtout… survivre !

-Héhé… Y en a qui s'emmerde pas ! Rigola Edward.

-Et toi Ron ? Tu as quelqu'un ? Demanda Daniel.

-Moi ? Heu… Non… Dit-il tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il faisait.

-Ha bon ? Pourtant le grand brun a l'air intéressé par toi ! Dit Ambre.

-Le grand brun ?

-Ouais, ouais ! Avec des yeux en amande couleur caramel !

-Ha Blaise… Non, non… On est juste ami ! Et encore même là je suis pas sûr !

-Ha bon ? Demanda Daniel.

-Ouais, on n'arrête pas de s'entre-déchirer normalement… Là, ça va mieux mais… Malfoy ! Le plat de la table huit !

-Weasley, il me semble t'avoir dit que personne ne donne d'ordres à un Malfoy…

-Ouais, ouais… Prend juste ce plat et mène-le à la table huit ! »

Draco sortit et Harry revint et colla la liste des aliments.

« Une salade paysanne, Daniel ! Demanda Ron tout en commençant à préparer un plat spaghettis.

-Donc, pourquoi vous vous entre-déchirer ?

-Une histoire de rivalités débiles entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards !

-Les quoi ?

-Heu… Dans notre école on répartit les élèves en quatre maisons et Malfoy et Harry sont les princes de Griffondor et Serpentard et ils se détestent… Alors tout le monde suit le mouvement… Et étant le meilleur ami de Harry et Blaise le meilleur ami de Malfoy… On était tout désigné pour se détester… Dit Ron tout en coupant des oignons à grande vitesse.

-Heu… Mais c'est débile comme raison ! Dit Ambre.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! »

Ils continuèrent à parler puis heureusement onze sonna et ils purent sortir de cuisine. Il ne restait qu'une table de personnes. Harry et les autres se regardèrent.

« Ils vont rester là combien de temps ? Demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

-Aussi longtemps qu'ils veulent ! Soupira Ambre. Nous on rentre ! On est cuisiniers… Vous vous occuperez de la fermeture. »

Les cuisiniers se firent la bise sous l'œil mauvais de Blaise qui n'aimait pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas le grand brun à lunette. Encore moins que quand il était rentré pour prendre les plats, celui-ci était collé à son Ron.

_« Ron montre un peu ce que tu fais ! Demanda Daniel. »_

_Il se colla au dos du jeune garçon et il goutta sa sauce au champignon._

_« Elle est délicieuse ! Se surprit-t-il._

_-Merci ! Sourit Ron._

_-Et ma sauce au poivre… T'as goûté ?_

_-Oui ! Dit Ron. Elle est super… C'est quoi que tu rajoutes pour le petit goût ?_

_-Tu ne voudrais pas que je te donne tous mes secrets non plus ? Rigola le garçon._

_-Non, non ! Rigola Ron. »_

_Daniel se pencha pour prendre quelque chose sur la table, toujours collé à Ron et vu leur position on aurait pu penser qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Blaise pour rentrer. Il était furieux contre le brun. Il prit ses plats et alla les donner aux gens._

Les cuisiniers leur dirent au revoir et s'en allèrent chez eux.

« Dis-moi Ron… Y en a un qui te plait ? Demanda Blaise d'un air qu'il espérait détacher.

-Ben… ils sont sympathiques. Dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non… Je te demande 'physiquement'.

-Ha ! Il rougit. Non… Enfin, si. Ils sont tous très beaux… Mais je ne sortirais pas avec eux… Je crois qu'à part Daniel ils sont tous en couple.

-Et tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ? Demanda Blaise jaloux.

-Non ! Rigola Ron. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Comme ça… Juste pour savoir. »

Il était minuit et la table des personnes n'avait toujours pas débarrassé le plancher. Harry et Malfoy commençaient vraiment à les regarder d'un air mauvais.

« On voit qui en a qui ne respectent rien ! Dit Draco.

-Je pense que t'es un peu pareil, non ? Demanda Harry.

-Je jure de ne plus jamais rester tard dans un restaurant. Soupira Draco. »

Harry et Draco restèrent encore un instant en silence.

« Dis, Malfoy…

-Mmh ?

-Pourquoi tu me hais ? »

Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant et au bout de quelques minutes il répondit :

« Je ne te hais pas.

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry en ouvrant grandement la bouche.

-Ferme la bouche Potter, tu vas gober des mouches ! Dit le blond goguenard. »

Harry ferma la bouche et secoua la tête.

« Mais si tu me hais pas… Pourquoi tout ça ?

-C'est pourtant évident, non ? »

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Malfoy soupira d'un air désespéré.

« Quand on était en première tu as refusé mon amitié… J'ai été vexé je t'en ai voulu… Je voulais te le faire payer mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté… Après je me suis rallié à toi parce que je t'admirais. Et si j'ai continué à te rabaisser… »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air las.

« C'est la force de l'habitude je suppose.

-…

-Je t'en ais bouché un coin, je crois Potter !

-Ha ça tu l'as dit ! Moi qui étais persuadé que tu me haïssais de toute ton âme… Je tombe des nues…

-Et oui…

-Tu veux qu'on soit amis ? Demanda Harry, plein d'espoir. »

Harry lui tendit la main avec espoir.

« Tu sais… Si je la refusais, on serait quitte. »

Harry baissa la tête mais il sentit quelque chose contre sa paume. Il la releva et vit que Malfoy avait attrapé sa main avec un sourire. Harry lui rendit sa poignée et son sourire. Soulagé de ne pas avoir été rejeté.

« Mais avoue quand même… Tu as insulté mon nouvel ami et tu m'as dit que t'allais me conseiller à choisir ceux avec qui je serais… Dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui… Mais c'était parce qu'il y avait Goyle et Crabbe autour de moi… Et t'imagine si le fils d'un mangemort dit : Salut Potter, j'aimerais bien être ami avec toi, tu veux bien dit ? Puis de toute façon un Malfoy ne…

-Oui, oui d'accord ! Rigola Harry. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et les clients s'en allèrent enfin.

« Pas trop tôt ! Bougonna Blaise. Il est une heure du matin… Ce sont de vrais malades… On rentre et dodo ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je te suis ! Dit Ron. »

Seamus et Dean qui venait tout juste de finir de tout laver firent la fermeture avec eux. Larsus complimenta Ron en lui disant que tous les clients avaient été ravis. Ron sourit, fier de lui. Blaise lui se rapprocha de Ron. Il était un peu en colère que Daniel ait osé s'approcher de Ron. Mais comment faire pour que le rouquin soit vraiment à lui ? Il ne pouvait pas faire de crise de jalousie il n'en avait aucun droit et il pouvait encore moins aller dire à Daniel que Ron était à lui et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le toucher. Il soupira. Que la situation était compliquée… C'est alors qu'une petite voix au fond de lui, lui dit : _**« Et si tu lui avouais tout simplement que tu l'aimes ? ».**_

_Fin Chapitre 2__**.**_

**Keyko-san : Un jour de retard… Toutes mes excuses… A lundi prochain ?**

**Enfin quoiqu'il en soit… Review's ?**


	3. La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut

**Titre : L'idée fabuleuse de Dumby.**

**Autateresse : Keyko-san.**

**Source : Harry Potter.**

**Disclamer : Bon… Rien n'est à moi… Même pas les recettes que je ne sais d'ailleurs pas faire… Mais bon… Tant pis… Par contre : Larsus Lagner est à moi ainsi que 'La Chimère d'Or'. Andrew, Daniel, Edward et Ambre sont à moi !**

**Résumé : Dumbledore s'ennuie… Il veut avoir une idée pour que la petite guerre inter maison cesse… C'est alors qu'il reçoit une lettre… Il a alors une idée géniale ! Les petits vont devoir tenir un restaurant. (HPDM, BZRW)**

**Rating : T**

**Paring : Ron Weasley x Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.**

**En fond: Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott x Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas. **

**Note : Je suis nulle en cuisine… Mais j'adorerais voir Ron en cuisinier !**

**Note 2 : Voldy-chou-chéri-que-j'aime est mort. Tué par Harry et Ron qui l'a vachement aidé pour ce coup là. Malheureusement pour lui Ron a quand même eut l'immense honneur d'avoir un problème de cœur après avoir terrassé le Voldy-chou ! Il est donc plus fragile ! Draco est venu du bon côté, il était espion pour Dumbledore, il a donc la marque. Au dernier moment de la guerre il se fait repérer et va donc chez Harry et sa clique bien que leurs rapports soient toujours aussi venimeux. Heureusement chez Voldy il restait Théodore Nott, Crabbe et Goyle (aucune volonté propre, quand Draco a dit : Vous n'êtes pas pour Voldemort… ils ont obéit) et Pansy Parkinson pour aider Dumbledore à espionner. Blaise quant à lui n'a jamais été pour Voldemort et a tout de suite été du bon côté. Il est quand même le meilleur ami de Draco chéri qu'on aime.**

**Note 3 : Ils sont tous à leur septième année d'étude car ils ont battu Voldy pendant les vacances d'été… Fred n'est pas mort (à quoi ça sert de le dire alors qu'il n'apparaît pas dans la fic ? mais juste pour le plaisir voyons !) et vit une histoire d'amour avec son frère George ! (Et puis na, hein !). Sirius et Remus ont recueillit Harry, les Dursley n'en voulant plus.**

**Note 3 : Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 3 : La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut.**_

« Ambre ! La crème brûlée pour la table sept ?

-C'est fait !

-Harry !

-J'arrive ! »

Il attrapa le plateau et le conduit à la bonne table. Hermione arriva alors et mit les listes.

« Un steak saignant pour la table deux ! Une salade paysanne et une grande fritte !

-Andrew ? Demanda Ron tout en s'occupant de son gaspacho.

-Je m'en occupe !

-Pansy ? Tu t'occupes des boissons ? Demanda Hermione tout en retournant prendre la commande des nouveaux clients. »

Pansy s'en alla au frigo tout en regardant ce qu'il fallait. C'est alors que Blaise arriva.

« Carrés fourrés banane et chocolat pour la table cinq ! »

Ambre qui était déjà occupé appela Ron. Celui-ci mit son plat dans un bol et le donna à Blaise :

« Table trois ! Précisa-t-il. »

Il alla s'occuper des carrés.

« Mais merde ! C'est quoi ce monde de dingue ! Se plaignit Edward.

-Te plaints pas ! C'est bon pour les affaires ! Dit Daniel.

-Heureusement que demain c'est congé ! Souffla Ambre tout en posant sa part de gâteau et en allant aidé Ron. »

C'est alors que Draco arriva en grognant.

« Congé ? Congé pour vous oui ! Nous on va devoir aller à l'école ! »

Il posa les commandes et alla prendre les boissons.

« A l'école ? Mais vous avez quel âge ? Demanda Ambre.

-Nous avons tous dix-sept ans ! Dit tranquillement Neville en rapportant des plats pour les donner à Seamus et Dean.

-Dix-sept ? Je me doutais que t'étais jeune Ron mais pas tant ! S'exclama Edward.

-C'est pas un peu jeune pour être chef ? Demanda Daniel tout en s'occupant de sa sauce.

-Ouais ! Tu n'es même pas majeur ! Rajouta Ambre.

-Ben… C'est ma passion alors…

-En tout cas depuis que tu es là, il y a de plus en plus de monde ! Ta cuisine fait fureur. »

Ron rougit. Il était flatté. Daniel se mit à côté de lui et ils se mirent à plaisanter un peu. Ron faisait doucement connaissance avec tout le monde. Ils se sentaient dans son élément mais il se sentait toujours un peu gêné d'être en compagnie des cuisiniers… Il était plutôt timide. Enfin la journée prit fin. Le rouquin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hermione et Pansy se prirent la main, Seamus et Dean aussi, Blaise et Draco se mirent à marcher tout devant. Neville se mit à côté des filles et Nott, légèrement en retrait l'observait à la dérobée. Harry et Ron fermaient la marche.

« Ça va ? Pas trop épuisant ? Demanda Harry.

-Et bien… Si quand même ! Mais j'aime ça… Vraiment ! »

Ron sourit à son ami mais son sourire se transforma tout à coup en grimace et il tomba à genoux en se tenant le cœur.

« Ron ? Ron ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hurla Harry. »

Tous les autres se retournèrent et Hermione se précipita vers son ami en cherchant la potion, malheureusement Ron ne l'avait pas emportée avec lui.

« Mais quel abruti ! Pesta-t-elle au bord des larmes. Harry ! Harry ! Vite, il faut rentrer ! Il a oublié la potion ! »

Blaise arriva et souleva Ron comme une jeune mariée. Ils se mirent à courir vers la maison de Larsus. Blaise serrait contre lui son rouquin qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils passèrent devant le propriétaire sans même lui adresser la parole. Blaise posa Ron sur le lit et Hermione sortit un flacon avec une potion argentée. Elle fit boire Ron. La moitié du flacon fut recraché mais ce qu'il but suffit à calmer la crise et il s'endormit aussi tôt. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. En particulier Blaise qui tenait encore la main de Ron dans la sienne. Tous se dirent au revoir et ils partirent se coucher. Blaise se déshabilla et fit de même avec Ron. Il le prit dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement… Il allait bien ! Il s'endormit mais fut réveillé quelques instants plus tard par Ron qui gémissait. Il prit une autre fiole et la lui fit boire. Il ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux.

« Blaise ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Pas trop non… »

Il se redressa en se tenant le cœur et en respirant difficilement.

« Tu as quoi au juste ? Demanda Blaise.

-Tu sais qu'après le doloris de Tu-Sais-Qui j'ai dû être transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital ?

-Oui.

-C'est parce qu'il m'a touché en plein cœur et… Il a eut quelques effets secondaires ! Mon cœur est en très mauvais état… Il parait qu'il y a une opération moldu où on peut remplacer le cœur de quelqu'un… C'est Hermione qui l'a dit ! Mais apparemment dans mon cas ça ne marchera pas… Enfin, ça va ! Je peux vivre normalement… Mais il faut que je prenne quotidiennement ma potion, que j'évite de tomber ou les émotions trop fortes ! »

Blaise hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur les la joue avant de se rendormir. Demain il devrait aller à Poudlard…

_**Deux mois plus tard :**_

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils travaillaient dans la Chimère d'Or et ils étaient plus qu'heureux d'être dimanche. Ça avait été un mois de folie ! Ils étaient à la plage car le temps était magnifique. Les rapports entre les Griffons et les Serpents étaient désormais bien meilleurs. Pansy était tranquillement en train de se maquiller les ongles. Hermione lisant un livre à côté d'elle. Harry faisait de la bronzette en parlant avec Draco qui était sous un parasol. Seamus et Dean étaient en train d'essayer de montrer à Crabbe et Goyle comment nager et enfin Blaise était en train d'étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos de Ron pendant que celui-ci s'en mettait sur les bras.

« Merci, hein, Blaise !

-De rien… T'es si sensible que ça au soleil ? »

Ron soupira.

« Tu peux pas imaginer ! T'as vu comme je suis blanc ? Ben ça n'aide pas vraiment contre le Soleil… Toi en revanche tu dois pas en prendre beaucoup des coups de soleils !

-Non en effet… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je connais ! Rigola Blaise. Mais je me souviens, une fois, Dray m'a invité chez lui et Narcissa nous avait mis une piscine et ce bon vieux blond c'est attrapé un coup de soleil carabiné ! Il était rouge comme une écrevisse.

-Blaise ! Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu veux ? Dit Malfoy d'un air agacé.

-Et bien Malfoy je te plains sincèrement ! Il m'est arrivé la même chose ! On a dû m'envoyer d'urgence à l'hôpital.

-Carrément ?

-Ouais… J'étais dans un camp moldu, mon père avait pensé que ce serait amusant… On a fait une marche et j'ai eut une insolation avec coup de soleil.

-Ils sont fous ces moldus…

-Complètement ! »

Les autres étaient restés interdit devant l'échange de Ron et Draco… Ils avaient tenu une conversation civilisée pendant plusieurs secondes sans hausser le ton et/ou s'envoyer de piques. Un miracle vous dis-je ! Un miracle… Voilà la pensée de tous. Dumbledore bien qu'il soit complètement fou, n'avait apparemment pas que de mauvaises idées.

« Retournes-toi, je vais t'en mettre sur les pommettes ! »

Ron obéit et ferma les yeux, Blaise se mit à lui mettre de la crème sur le front, le nez, les pommettes et les joues. C'était bien sûr de la crème solaire magique avec cent pour cent de protection pas de tâche, pas d'odeur et pas d'impression désagréable… Pas comme les crèmes moldus. Blaise se mit à fixer le torse à la peau blanche du rouquin et prit un peu de crème dans ses mains et en mit sur la nuque du rouquin, le cou, il descendit vers le torse, se mit à titiller les tétons. La peau du rouquin était douce… Il regarda le visage de Ron. Il était légèrement rouge mais il ne semblait pas trouver les attentions désagréables. Il descendit vers le vendre plat et rentra un doigt dans le nombril, le faisant tourner. Il le retira et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter un :

« On va dans l'eau ?

-Ou… i ! La voix était rauque et hésitante. »

Blaise se leva et aida Ron à faire de même. Ils allèrent dans l'eau où Ron plongea avec délice.

« Elle est excellente ! Dit-il d'un air béat. »

Blaise s'approcha de Ron et l'admira un instant. Le rouquin ouvrit ses yeux et il fixa son regard sur le noir.

« Dis-moi Blaise…

-Moui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'es… Ho non laisse tomber.

-Non dis-moi ! Maintenant je veux savoir. »

Ron se mit debout et voulu s'approcher mais il trébucha et se rattrapa au cou du noir qui bascula dans l'eau. Ils se retrouvèrent sous l'eau, l'un sur l'autre… Ils avaient tous les deux fermer les yeux dans leur chute mais ils savaient tous les deux très bien ce qui se passait. Ils ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche et laissèrent leur langue s'entremêler un instant. Mais ils durent vite arrêter et aller à la surface.

« Bon alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Dit Blaise qui ne perdait pas le nord.

-Je voulais demander pourquoi tu étais si… Avec moi… Si gentil… Alors qu'à l'école tu faisais tout pour me rendre la vie impossible ! Dit Ron en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Blaise s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains sur les fesses du rouquin pour l'approcher de lui. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant l'érection conséquente du noir contre lui. En sentant le désir de Blaise, Ron ne pu empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Ha… C'est pour ça ? »

Blaise se pencha vers son oreille et mordilla doucement le lobe de Ron.

« Tu me fais un effet dingue !

-Vr… Vraiment ? »

Blaise se mit à se frotter contre lui en faisant un léger mouvement de bassin. Les légères vagues faisaient se rapprocher leur corps.

« Je te veux… Dit Blaise en fermant les yeux pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Ron. »

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Les langues se cherchaient tendrement. Blaise semblait être au paradis quand soudain Ron s'écarta de lui avec un regard mesquin. Il lui tira la langue.

« Comment tu vas faire pour te soulager dans la mer ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ta vas m'aider ! Dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet et l'embrassant dans le cou. »

Ron eut un sourire mais n'était pas décidé à faire ce que son ami attendait…

« Oui bien sûr… Imagine McGonagall en string écossais en train de danser la macarena sur une table pour un Dumbledore à poil… »

Blaise ne pu empêcher l'image de se former dans son esprit et il s'écarta de Ron complètement dégoûté et ahuri.

« Yurk ! Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles pendant qu'on t'embrasse ?

-Au moins maintenant t'as plus de 'gros problèmes' ! Dit-il en se retenant de rire.

-C'est qui le géni qui a dit cette phrase en premier ? Dit Blaise avec un frisson d'horreur.

-C'est Seamus… On était en classe et il avait commencé à chauffer Dean… Celui-ci commençait sérieusement à avoir un mal de chien… Il était tout rouge et très excité… Pour le soulager Seamus a dit ça… Après ça notre irlandais international a dû faire ceinture pendant une semaine… Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient Dean pensait à ça !

-… Ouais et moi dans tout ça ?

-J'espère que t'es plus fort que Dean.

-Ça veut dire que tu veux de moi ?

-Non…

-Donc tu ne veux pas de moi ? Paniqua Blaise.

-Non ! Rigola Ron en s'en allant à la nage. »

Blaise partit à sa poursuite en rigolant.

Sur la rive c'était assez calme.

« Dit-moi, Harry…

-Ouais Draco ?

-Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que Ron et Blaise soit ensemble à la fin de l'année ?

-Hum… Je ne sais pas… cinquante ? Proposa-t-il.

-Quarante de plus Potter… Reste à savoir quand… Ça te dit de parier ?

-D'accord…

-Je parie qu'ils coucheront d'abord ensemble avant de s'avouer leur sentiment ! Dit Draco.

-Quel romantisme ! Tu m'épates… Moi je dis : D'abord ils s'avouent leur sentiment… Ensuite ils font l'amour.

-Et quel est l'enjeu ? Demanda Draco.

-Cinq questions ? Proposa Harry.

-Cinq questions ?

-Oui… Cinq questions… On peut poser cinq questions à l'autre… Et l'autre est obligé de répondre en disant la vérité !

-…

-Et au cas l'autre peut faire avaler du véritaserum ou garder ses questions pour plus tard…

-Je suis d'accord ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Harry avait un énorme sourire. Il était certain de gagner… Si Ron devait donner son corps il devait être sûr d'avoir en échange le cœur de l'autre… Ron était un romantique…

Le lendemain au restaurant, Andrew avait dégotté une petite radio et passait de l'opéra italien et des chansons d'amour françaises pendant que les autres travaillaient. Ambre se mit à rire en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Edward en s'approchant.

-Draco et Harry se mangent des yeux. »

Edward leva un sourcil et se mit à regarder avec son amie par la porte… Ron les aperçut et eut un rire en se rappelant des regards que se jetaient sans cesse Harry et Draco… Si ils continuaient à se regarder comme ça ils allaient finir par se faire des trous ! Il reprit tout de même son sérieux et se mit à grogner à ses cuisiniers :

« C'est pas en regardant les serveurs flirter que la cuisine va se faire. Au boulot !

-Oui Ronnie chéri ! Dit Ambre en retournant à ses fourneaux. »

Edward fut un peu plus long mais quand un des serveurs arriva pour donner encore plus de travail il se décida.

Ron était en train de siffloter, une chanson d'Edith Piaf qui passait et comme elle était connue même lui la connaissait. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, il sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Daniel.

« Il faut que tu me dises ce que t'as mis dans ta sauce au safran !

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se filer nos secrets, hein ? Danny.

-Ronnie… Tu me touches… Pourtant tu sais que je t'aime ! »

Il le fit basculer et Ron mit ses bras autour du cou de l'homme.

« Ô mon amour, je suis tellement désolée ! Dit Ron en prenant une voix très féminine.

-Je t'aime Ron ! Donne moi ton secret ! Souffla Daniel avec une voix sensuelle.

-Danny je t'aime tellement ! Ronronna-t-il. »

Danny se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et dit « je t'aime ô mon amouuur » en papillonnant exagérément des cils sous les rires des autres cuisiniers. Ce fut cet instant que Blaise choisit pour arriver. Il s'arrêta et Ambre arrêta de rire en le voyant blanchir. Le garçon devint rouge de colère et jeta un regard noir à Daniel qui aida Ron à se relever et se remit en travail comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide ! Dit-il d'un ton méprisant. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, ayant la désagréable impression d'être revenu au temps de Poudlard. Il sourit tout de même.

« Non Blaise, ça va. Nous nous débrouillons très bien.

-Commande de la table 7 ! Dit Ambre en posant des plats sur le comptoir.

-Je m'en occupe ! Dit précipitamment Blaise en prenant les assiettes et en partant. »

Seamus et Dean qui étaient occupés à laver des verres émirent un sifflement.

« Pauvre de toi Ron… Je crois que l'homme de ta vie pense que tu es avec Daniel. Faudrait peut-être lui dire que ton Danny est un hétéro finit !

-Enfin ça reste à prouver ! Il est affectueux avec toi Ronnie d'amour… »

C'est alors qu'un couteau vola et alla se planter juste au-dessus de la tête de Seamus qui devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était. Il se retourna vers Daniel qui le regarda d'un air de psychopathe tout en prenant un nouveau couteau. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Fait attention à toi… La prochaine je vise mieux. »

Les deux plongeurs se remirent à travailler et Daniel les regarda d'un air satisfait… Autre chose à savoir : Danny était un sadique qui s'assumait. Il adorait faire tourner en bourrique les petits nouveaux. De plus avant il était lanceur de couteau dans un cirque… Et il visait avec une extrême précision. S'il était aussi affectueux avec Ron c'était qu'il lui faisait penser à son petit frère mort dans un accident de moto. Lui aussi était roux et homosexuel. Il avait souvent joué les homos avec lui et tourné aux yeux de tous, tout ça à la blague… Pour pouvoir montrer aux autres que l'homosexualité n'avait rien de mauvais… Et puis personne n'avait jamais rien osé dire à un lanceur de couteau…

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Daniel se remettre au travail. Andrew se mit alors à parler tout seul pour meubler le silence… Parlant de son ô combien génialissime petit ami qui au lit lui faisait…

« Par pitié Andrew ! Pas maintenant ! Tu ne vois pas que je cuisine ? Se plaignit faussement Daniel. »

Daniel et Andrew se connaissaient depuis longtemps et avaient fréquenté la même école de cuisine.

« Ho, oui pardon Danny chéri. Je ne voulais pas te choquer. Répondit ironiquement Andrew. »

Harry et Draco revinrent pour porter les plats et Blaise, Théodore et Neville vinrent pour surveiller les autres plats arrivants.

« J'ai soif ! Dit subitement Théo.

-Servez-vous ! Dit alors Daniel en montrant le frigo. Mais si j'en vois un avec de l'alcool… Dit-il en levant son couteau.

-Je ne bois pas d'alcool ! Dit précipitamment Théo en lorgnant le couteau qui était toujours au-dessus de Seamus qui lavait consciencieusement ses assiettes. »

Neville alla ouvrir le frigo.

« Tu veux quoi ? De l'eau ? Du jus de pomme ? D'orange ?

-Ou alors lui ? Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Ambre en sortant un gâteau du four.

-Ou moi ! Répondit Neville d'un air très calme.

-Je prends la dernière possibilité ! Dit Théo tout en rougissant. »

Neville lui sourit d'un air prédateur et entoura de ses bras la taille de Nott.

« A vos ordres Serpentard de mon cœur ! »

Et il l'embrassa langoureusement sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de la seule fille du groupe. Ron se mit à sourire et continua à couper des légumes. Harry rentra alors, il fit un sourire en voyant le petit Neville relever la tête et sourire. Nott prit finalement un verre d'eau avant de sortir accompagné de Londubat. Harry alla vers Edward. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux là. Ils aimaient à peu près les mêmes choses et contrairement à Harry, Edward avait beaucoup voyagé. Alors pendant que le blond cuisinait il parlait de ses voyages qui faisaient rêver le brun. Edward lui fit une blague et Harry se mit à rire, Draco rentra à ce moment là et bougonna. Il avait bien remarqué que Harry et Ed' s'entendaient bien… Un peu trop même à son avis.

Blaise s'approcha de Ron, il mit une main sur les fesses du rouquin.

« Excuse-moi… Mais elles m'appelaient ! »

Ron se mit à pouffer et continua de cuisiner, nullement déranger par Blaise. Si il y a à peine quelques semaines il aurait commencé à rougir et à bafouiller, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise depuis qu'il s'était rendit compte que Blaise l'aimait. Il avait entendu Blaise murmuré dans son sommeil _« Je t'aime Ron. »_ Il avait été ému. Désormais il attendait patiemment que Blaise se confie à lui, il préférait faire payer à Blaise toutes ses moqueries comme ça : le laisser patauger.

« Alors beau brun ? Que me vaut ta visite ? Demanda Ron en lui souriant.

-Ho rien de spécial… Je me demandais comment allait mon rouquin préféré. »

Blaise se mit derrière lui et lui embrassa le cou… Il avait remarqué que Ron ne le repoussait jamais pour les petits bisous et les câlins… Ils dormaient même tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce qui était bien agréable. Il s'accrochait à l'espoir que désormais Ron commençait à l'aimer. Il frotta sa joue contre celle de celui qu'il aimait.

« Dis-moi, mon Ron…

-Oui Blaise ? Demanda Ron en rougissant un peu.

-Est-ce que tu m'…

-La commande pour la table douze ! Dit Andrew en posant des assiettes sur un comptoir. »

Blaise soupira et voyant que c'était son tour, il alla s'en occuper. Ron posa ce qu'il préparait sur le comptoir hurla :

« Commande pour la table six ! »

Harry s'en occupa. Ron allait prendre une nouvelle liste de chose à faire quand Andrew qui ne l'avait pas vu recula. Il bascula en arrière et tomba les fesses sur les genoux de Ron et pour se rattraper il mit sa main droite tenant une fourchette dans la cuisse de Ron qui hurla de douleur. Andrew retira sa main et la fourchette et se releva. Daniel soupira et alla aider Ron à se relever.

« Retourne à tes fourneaux ! Je m'en occupe. Dit-il à Andrew.»

Daniel se mit à bougonner sur les cuisiniers maladroits qui plantait des fourchettes dans les cuisses de n'importe qui et porta Ron comme une jeune mariée. Il l'emmena jusqu'aux toilettes du personnel. Il y avait là un nécessaire de soin que Ambre avait petit à petit apporté à cause de la grande maladresse d'Andrew qui se coupait assez facilement.

« Enlève ton pantalon ! Demanda Daniel. »

Ron s'exécuta en rougissant. Daniel vint près de lui et se mit à genoux pour pouvoir mettre du désinfectant… Ron grimaça et pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur il se mit à serrer l'évier derrière lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. Daniel mit un pansement. Ron était soulagé. Daniel allait se relever mais c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Blaise plus qu'étonné. Il regarda tour à tour Daniel à genoux, Ron pantalon baissé et rouge… Il ferma les yeux un instant, espérant que la souffrance ne se lise pas sur son visage et se composa un masque froid et hautain :

« Excusez-moi… Je crois que je dérange ! »

Il ferma la porte sous les yeux dépités de Ron qui n'en revenait pas. Daniel se leva et épousseta son pantalon.

« Je pense que tu vas avoir droit à une scène de ménage…

-Tu crois ?

-Oh oui ! Il faudra que tu lui expliques.

-J'y compte bien ! Dit Ron en souriant. »

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayé de parler à Blaise, celui-ci s'était retourné brusquement et lui lançait un regard de reproche. Ron s'en voulait de plus en plus et se sentait de plus en plus coupable… Il finit par secouer la tête.

_**« Coupable de quoi ? Se ressaisit-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible. C'est lui qui se fait des idées… »**_

C'est alors qu'une voix dans sa tête -qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Hermione- lui dit : _**« Tu n'as rien dit à propos de tes sentiments pour lui… Si il avait su il n'aurait pas eut cette réaction. »**_

Ils firent la fermeture du restaurant plus tôt que d'habitude -une trentaine de minutes plus tôt- et sur le retour il avait en vain essayé de parler à Blaise.

Une fois dans leur chambre :

« Blaise il faut qu'on parle…

-Il n'y a rien à dire Weasley…

-Quoi ? Comment ça y a rien à dire ? Tu te méprends sur ma relation avec Daniel on ne…

-Vous quoi ? Je te vois pantalon baissé devant un Daniel à genoux… Pour moi ça me semble bien suffisant ! Dit Blaise. Ho ! Et si c'est ça qui te gêne. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien à personne, je sais que ça te ferait mal qu'on sache que tu sortes avec un collègue au travail.

-Tu ne sais rien du tout ! On ne…

-Bonne nuit Weasley ! »

Il se coucha. Weasley soupira et pour une fois se dit qu'il allait se coucher en caleçon. Il se mit à côté de Blaise et se serra contre son dos. Il se mit à caresser son dos. Il alla chercher l'oreille du garçon pour la mordiller et malgré tous les efforts méritoires que Blaise fit pour tenter d'ignorer Ron il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Satisfait, Ron le tourna et le chevaucha. Le rouquin le caressa et se mit à mouvoir ses hanches contre Blaise. Il se pencha vers lui et se mit à l'embrasser d'abord doucement puis passionnément. Sa langue alla à la rencontre de celle du noir mais celui-ci semblant tout à coup reprendre ses esprits, repoussa Ron qui en tomba hors du lit. Il regarda Blaise les yeux grands ouverts et encore rouge par l'excitation qu'avait provoqué le baisé.

« Je te hais Weasley ! Dit-il en séparant bien tous les mots de la phrase. Je te désirais parce que je savais que t'étais vierge… Je me suis dit que ça ne ferait qu'une humiliation de plus à rajouter à ma liste sur toi mais maintenant que je sais que tu ne l'es plus… Je ne te veux plus ! Dégage ! Siffla-t-il d'un air haineux. »

Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche pendant quelques secondes avant de devenir complètement blanc. La lumière se fit dans son esprit et ses yeux se remplirent de détresse. Il se leva doucement, tel un automate. Il mit un pyjama et sortit de la chambre avant d'aller tambouriner sur la porte de Harry et Draco. Ce fut le blond qui ouvrit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Weasley. »

Ron leva les yeux vers lui et le blond fut frappé par le visage dégoulinant de larmes.

« Weasley ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Ron qui se fichait de savoir qui était en face de lui fonça dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer et à murmurer des paroles intelligibles… La seule chose que Draco comprit fut : _« …me déteste… je l'aime… »_. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le ramena dans la chambre. Harry le prit directement dans ses bras et lui dit des mots rassurants à l'oreille pour qu'il se calme. Il lui embrassa les joues, lui essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir. Ron hoqueta un moment puis prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Il a dit qu'il me détestait… Mais je l'aime tellement. »

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise avait dit ça à Ron. Il caressa les cheveux couleur feu et fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. Pas un baisé amoureux ni rien… Un baisé rassurant, compatissant et plein d'amitié. Lui, Hermione et Ron avaient prit l'habitude de faire ça pour tenter de calmer les peurs de chacun. Il caressa encore les cheveux de Ron et se tourna vers Draco.

« Je ne le laisserai pas aller dans la chambre de Blaise ! Dit-il en regardant le blond dans les yeux.

-Je comprends… Je vais aller parler à mon abruti de meilleur ami… Au fait Weasley…

-Appelle-moi Ron ! Je pense qu'en vue de la situation…

-Ron… Coupa le blond. J'allais te proposer que nous devenions amis… A mon avis c'est pareil ?

-Bien sûr Draco. »

Le blond fit un sourire satisfait et s'en alla vers son 'abruti de meilleur ami' pendant que le rouquin et le brun s'endormait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il entra sans frapper, prit la valise et la cage du petit hibou de Ron. Retourna dans sa chambre et posa la valise et la cage, prit ses bagages et s'en alla à nouveau dans la chambre de Blaise. Il posa ses affaires et se coucha à côté du noir. Dos à dos… Il se passa quelques minutes et Blaise finit par demander :

« Il est dans ta chambre ?

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu lui as dit que tu le détestais.

-Il m'a embrassé.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu lui as dit ça ? Drôle de façon de montrer à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes.

-Il est avec Daniel.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Draco qui savait que le cuisinier était hétéro.

-Je les ais vus dans les toilettes… Daniel à genoux devant Weasley avec un pantalon baissé.

-Et tu lui as demandé des explications ? Demanda Draco qui était au courrant de l'accident de Ron.

-Pourquoi je l'aurais fais ? Il n'y avait rien à expliquer.

-Ron s'est blessé à la cuisse… »

Blaise se tourna vers Draco qui était toujours dos à lui.

« Daniel l'a traîné aux toilettes du personnel pour pouvoir le soigner. »

Blaise regarda Draco et commença à bégayer :

« Mais alors ça veut dire…

-Que tu t'es comporté en véritable crétin et que tu n'as plus aucune chance avec Ron ! Dit Draco en ne pouvant empêcher un sourire typiquement Malfoyen se dessiner sur ses lèvres en pensant à son plan typiquement serpentardien.

-Ho non ! Dit Blaise au bord du désespoir.

-A moins que… Dit Draco en semblant réfléchir toujours un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-A moins que quoi ? S'enquit Blaise.

-A moins que tu ne te décides à lui avouer tes sentiments… A près tout…

-Tu crois ? Demanda Blaise.

-J'en suis sûr… Tu connais les Gryffondor… Les sentiments leur font tout pardonner ! Dit Draco. »

Son ami resta silencieux. Draco s'endormit très facilement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Blaise mit bien plus de temps et ne cessa de se tourner et se retourner avant que le sommeil ne le gagne.

**Dans la Chambre de Pansy et Hermione :**

« Ma puce ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix fatiguée en voyant sa 'puce' en train d'écouter aux portes.

-Je n'entends plus rien ! Dit Pansy, déçue.

-Et si tu t'occupais de moi à la place ? Dit Hermione en enlevant doucement sa nuisette. La relation amoureuse de nos amis, on s'en occupera demain… Occupons-nous d'abord de la nôtre ! »

Pansy eut un sourire heureux et se précipita vers Hermione.

« Je vais te faire subir les derniers outrages ! Vilaine fille !

-Oui je suis très vilaine… Je mérite une punition ! Dit la brune avec un air coquin. »

Et Pansy n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la lui infliger.

Le lendemain, Harry mit Hermione au courrant pour Blaise et Ron. La brune était en colère contre le noir mais ne le montra pas. Ron était encore au lit mais il était midi et il allait devoir bientôt se lever pour aller au travail. Ce fut Hermione qui s'occupa de son réveil. Elle lui caressait doucement les joues comme l'aurait fait une mère. Ron se réveilla péniblement. Sa meilleure amie lui sourit.

« Mon chéri…

-Oui 'Mione ?

-Il faut te lever… Il est déjà midi et demi !

-Je me lève ! »

Il embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue et se leva, prit son nécessaire de toilette et alla prendre une longue douche chaude. Il se prépara soigneusement pour son travail. Pendant le chemin il ne laissa pas une chance à Blaise de lui adresser la parole. Lui en voulant vraiment beaucoup. Ron avait l'air complètement déprimé et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Une fois au restaurant Ron se mit à déployer une énergie considérable pour que Blaise ne l'approche pas et pour que jamais ils ne se parlent. Les autres cuisiniers virent bien qu'il y avait eut quelque chose mais préféraient ne pas s'en mêler. Andrew arriva quand même à force de musique et de blague à faire rire le rouquin. Le rouquin au bout d'une petite heure était totalement calmé. Daniel l'approcha alors.

« Comment ça va rouquin de mon cœur ?

-Mal ! Répondit tristement le garçon.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Blaise me hait.

-Je suis sûr que non ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il me l'a dit ! »

Ron avait la tête baissée et Daniel lui chuchota alors à l'oreille : « Ne m'as-tu pas dit que les Serpentards sont des menteurs immondes ? ». Ron lui sourit et il poursuivit :

« Puis mon Ronnie… Tu ne vas pas te plaindre… Tu m'as moi ! Je te suis bien suffisant, non ? »

Ron éclata franchement de rire et Blaise entra à ce moment là. Il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment cet imbécile arrivait à faire rire comme ça **son** rouquin ?

« Duguet ! Il faut qu'on parle. »

A l'entente de son nom de famille Daniel leva un sourcil. Ron regarda Daniel d'un air inquiet… Sachant l'importance toute relative que Blaise accordait aux moldus. Daniel lui pointa la chambre froide où il gardait tout leur aliment. C'était la pièce où il s'isolait quand il avait besoin d'être seul. Blaise y alla en sa compagnie. Arrivé là, le brun à lunette se fit plaqué contre la porte, le noir contre lui serrant son col de chemise d'un air particulièrement énervé.

« Ne t'approche plus de Ron. »

Daniel le regarda de ses yeux dorés devenus soudainement ironiques et… Sadiques.

« Ne plus m'en approcher ? Dur, dur quand on travaille sur le même plan ! »

Blaise serra un peu plus les poings.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Gronda-t-il

-Non je ne sais pas ! Tu l'as rejeté hier et Ron semble particulièrement m'apprécier… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne tenterais pas ma chance ! Je pourrais le consoler moi-même… Je suis plutôt bel homme, je suis dans le domaine de la cuisine… Bref, tout ce dont il peut rêver ! »

Blaise se sentit comme si un gouffre l'emportait soudainement… Le pire c'est que cet homme avait raison. Il lâcha le cuistot.

« Et moi avec son cul je serais heureux ! »

Blaise dont la colère venait tout à coup de refaire surface lui décocha une droite absolument fracassante. Daniel en tomba à terre. Un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il prit un mouchoir pour cracher.

« Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais l'avoir ! Ron mérite mieux qu'un gars qui veut simplement son corps ! Moi je…

-Toi tu ? Demanda Daniel en levant un sourcil.

-Je l'aime ! Finit-il avec conviction.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre ! Fit Daniel en se relevant. Tu as fait énormément de mal à Ron… Mais je veux bien te pardonner ! Une chose par contre… Si je sais qu'il est malheureux avec toi… Je prends mes meilleurs couteaux et vise mieux que je n'ai jamais visé pour que tu te retrouves empalé par des milliards de poignards !

-Je ne le rendrais pas malheureux ! Je l'aime ! Dit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. S'il me donne ma chance…

-Il te la donnera ! Le coupa-t-il. »

Daniel allait ouvrir la porte et dit :

« Par contre il va falloir que tu t'expliques pour le coup de poing… A mon avis il ne risque pas d'être très content…

-Oui… Dit Blaise d'un air malheureux. »

Il ouvrit la porte et avant de sortir il fit :

« Ho… Une dernière chose ! Je suis hétéro. »

Et il sortit, plantant là un Blaise complètement sous le choc… C'est alors qu'il entendit un :

« Ho mon Dieu ! »

Dit par un certain rouquin, suivit d'un :

« Voyons, voyons, pas de ça entre nous… Appelle-moi Daniel ! »

Le noir déglutit et sortit, tombant sous le regard coléreux de Ron qui vint le gifler.

« T'es vraiment qu'un abrutit ! »

Et il entraîna Daniel aux toilettes, celui-ci lui jeta un air satisfait qui lui fit grincer des dents. Même s'il lui disait être hétéro il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le détester.

« Y a du grabuge ! Dit Harry en regardant Daniel et Ron partir.

-Ouais… Et pas qu'un peu ! Sourit Draco.

-Mmh… »

Il se mit à réfléchir intensément et regarda Hermione et Pansy s'occuper des additions. Depuis le début c'était elles qui s'en occupaient… Enfin surtout Hermione. Pansy venaient de temps en temps les aider en cuisine. La cuisine de Ron faisait vraiment du succès. Il était de plus en plus appelé par les clients pour que ceux-ci puissent le féliciter. Il était toujours extrêmement gêné. Harry eut un sourire tendre en pensant à son meilleur ami.

« Tu sais Harry… Dit Draco en coupant ses pensées.

-Quoi ? Demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

-Je suis jaloux d'Edward… Dit le blond.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry complètement sous le choc. »

Draco jaloux ? Ce petit con prétentieux pouvait vraiment ressentir ça ? Surtout pour un simple moldu ?

« Parce qu'il a le droit à tes sourires… A tes rires… Et puis tu l'aimes… Dit tristement le Malfoy en baissant les yeux. »

Harry le regarda surpris puis finit par sourire :

« Draco Lucius Malfoy… Vous êtes vraiment un abruti !

-Quoi ? Mais je… Hum… »

Il fut coupé par une bouche collée à la sienne… Ce que c'était bon… Ils allaient approfondir le baisé quand un : _« Commande de la table trois ! Désolé les amoureux ! » _Prononcé par une jeune fille particulièrement énervante en ce moment mêmeles coupa. Ils soupirèrent mais souriant tout de même, ils allèrent chercher les plats. Ron et Daniel revinrent et se mirent au travail. Le rouquin encore plus énervé contre le noir. Tard dans la nuit, ils fermèrent le restaurant et retournèrent à la maison pour se coucher. Blaise regarda Harry… Il voulait le convaincre de le laisser aller dans la chambre…

« Harry…

-Potter ! Le coupa le brun en le regardant méchamment. »

Blaise soupira. Ça allait être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

« Je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me laisser ta place auprès de Ron.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que je l'aime vraiment… Je m'en veux d'avoir agit comme ça avec lui mais j'étais jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. S'il te plait Potter… »

Le brun le regarda de haut en bas… Il s'arrêta, laissant les autres avancer… Il s'approcha de Blaise, leva la main… Et l'abattit avec force sur la joue du noir. Celui-ci n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'avait mérité.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir fait souffrir Ron et l'avoir jeté comme un mal propre ! Ensuite… »

Il leva à nouveau la main, Blaise s'apprêta à recevoir un nouveau coup mais Harry mit simplement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas le faire souffrir plus, sinon ce coup que tu viens de recevoir ce ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais si jamais je ne vois qu'une seule larme sur son visage… C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Hermione c'est pareil ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est entre nous… On a autant besoin de l'un que de l'autre… Et si l'un de nous ne va pas bien les deux autres sont concernés… Et si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Ron… Ne croit pas qu'Hermione va tenter de refroidir mes ardeurs… Elle sera derrière moi avec une pelle, près à enterrer ce qu'il restera de toi !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas faire du mal à Ron… Il m'est bien trop cher… Je me suis comporté comme un abruti… Mais ce sera la dernière fois.

-Bien… Je viendrais dans ta chambre pour l'échange… Attends-moi !

-Merci Potter.

-Appelle-moi Harry. »

Après ce petit contretemps ils allèrent rejoindre les autres. Hermione regarda Harry avec un air soupçonneux et Harry soupira en lui expliquant avec le regard : _« Blaise, Ron… moi je les aide… désolé ! »_. Hermione jeta un regard noir à Blaise et celui-ci déglutit… Si jamais Ron l'acceptait… Jamais il ne lui fera du mal… Une fois à la maison ils regagnèrent tous leur chambre, ayant chacun besoin de dormir mais Harry avait une autre idée en tête soit : Comment faire pour que Blaise vienne sans que Ron ne se pose de question ? Une idée illumina son esprit et il dit d'un air qui se voulait détacher :

« Va prendre une douche. Ça va te détendre ! T'as l'air complètement…

-J'ai l'air énervé… Je sais, je m'en doute ! Soupira le rouquin tout en se dirigeant vers la douche. »

Quand Harry entendit l'eau de la douche il prit sa valise et échangea de place avec Blaise. Celui-ci rentra dans la chambre semblable à la sienne et tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain… Il alla ouvrir, elle n'était pas fermée et se mit à observer le corps du rouquin… Le rideau était transparent et lui permettait une vue imprenable du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il resta là à fixer les mains de Ron s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure, passer sur son ventre, ses cuisses, son… Ho Dieu qu'il aimerait que ce soit ses mains à lui qui passent à cet endroit… Soucieux que Ron le découvre il ferma la porte et se mit en caleçon pour se mettre sous les couvertures, il s'enfonça dedans et pensa à McGonagall faisant un strip-tease… Cela lui suffit à faire tomber 'la tension'. Ron arriva et mit un pyjama avant de s'allonger à côté de lui.

« Bonne nuit Harry !

-Bonne nuit Ron ! Répondit Blaise. »

Il sentit le rouquin sursauter et Blaise se tourna vers lui, il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il s'en aille et força Ron à se coucher. Pour l'empêcher de bouger il se mit sur lui. Ron se mit à se débattre… à hurler… Blaise prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence à la pièce pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« Voilà ! Dit-il. Maintenant tu peux hurler autant que tu veux ! Dit-il. »

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je regrette mes paroles de l'autre fois ! Je regrette de m'être emporté comme ça !

-Je m'en fous ! T'as dit que tu me détestais c'est pas…

-J'ai mentit ! »

Ron se tu et le regarda attentivement, attendant la suite.

« Je pensais que tu sortais avec Daniel… Je pensais que tu te jouais de moi.

-Ça n'explique en rien que tu m'ais dit ça ! Dit Ron têtu.

-Je ne voulais pas te montrer que je souffrais… Je ne voulais pas être ton amant… Je voulais être le premier… Celui que tu aimes… Parce que moi je t'aime !

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Dit Ron d'un air furieux. »

Blaise baissa la tête.

« Et le pire c'est que je t'aime ! Dit Ron en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en collant sa bouche à la sienne. »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent tendrement. Blaise était soulagé, Ron ne lui en voulait plus, mieux ! Celui-ci l'aimait. Il commença à doucement déboutonner le pyjama de son rouquin. Il se sépara de ses lèvres pour se mettre à goûter son cou puis son torse. Dieu qu'il aimait ce corps. Il mordilla les tétons durcis, caressa le ventre plat, enfonça sa langue dans le nombril. Il suça tout le torse, laissant de nombreux suçons un peu partout, au plus grand plaisir de Ron qui soupirait d'aise. Blaise retourna vers les lèvres de Ron mais ne les embrassa pas, il se mit juste à les frôler doucement. Ron leva la tête pour en prendre possession mais amusé il recula la sienne. Excédé le rouquin voulu passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son futur amant mais celui-ci attrapa les mains et les mit au-dessus de la tête du rouquin. Il lui sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la paupière droite. Il embrassa ensuite la deuxième paupière. Posa un baiser sur chaque pommette puis sur le coin des lèvres du rouquin. Il se releva. Ron avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et le regard pétillant. Blaise sourit et se pencha. Il happa la lèvre inférieure de Ron et se mit à la sucer sensuellement. Il se releva et sortit le bout de sa langue, il retraça le contour des lèvres avant de doucement pénétrer la cavité de Ron. Celui-ci en poussa un gémissement de bien être quand les deux jumelles se rencontrèrent, elles dansaient ensemble, essayant d'avoir le plus de contact possible. Blaise lâcha les mains de Ron et celles-ci vinrent se fourrer dans les cheveux de son amour. L'un des deux poussa un gémissement. Aucun ne savait si c'était lui ou l'autre, ils avaient complètement perdu pied. Ils se séparèrent. Ron avait encore les yeux fermés, gouttant silencieusement au baiser qui venait de lui être accordé.

« Je t'aime ! Lui souffla Blaise.

-Moi aussi ! »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent encore une fois mais pour un baiser bien plus bref. Blaise enleva complètement le haut de Ron et le bas alla rejoindre son frère par terre. Blaise se mit à embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de Ron… Il pouvait voir le membre tendu à la verticale sous le vêtement. Ron gémissait et suppliait Blaise. Le noir sourit et enleva doucement le boxer de son amour. Il prit le membre en main et posa ses lèvres à l'extrémité, embrassant doucement l'entrejambe. Ron gémit de plaisir et encouragé par la main du rouquin qui vint se mettre sur ses cheveux il mit le membre en entier dans sa bouche. Il fit un mouvement de pompe un petit moment mais en sentant qu'il allait exploser, Ron repoussa Blaise. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle :

« Je ne veux pas… Pas comme ça… Toi… En moi. S'il te plait. »

Blaise lui sourit et se leva. Ron se releva en prenant appui sur ses coudes, choqué d'être resté tout seul. Le noir était en train de fouiller dans sa valise et il en sortit du…

« Du Lubrifiant ? Lut Ron en rougissant.

-Ça va aider la pénétration… Dit Blaise en rougissant à son tour. Comme ça tu n'auras pas mal. »

Il s'approcha à nouveau de Ron et se mit entre ses jambes. Il enduit généreusement trois de ses doigts avec le produit et inséra un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'intimité du garçon. Ron n'avait aucune réaction, la présence le gênait mais ne lui faisait pas mal. Il était par contre extrêmement nerveux et Blaise savait que pour la suite des opérations ce n'était vraiment pas le mieux… Il prit alors le sexe de Ron en main et commença à le masturber. Ron gémit et se détendit petit à petit. Blaise inséra un nouveau doigt et voyant Ron grimacer il s'y attarda, faisant un mouvement de ciseaux. Il embrassa Ron sur les lèvres tout en insérant le troisième doigt. Il enfonça profondément ses doigts et commença même à les retirer et à les ressortir. Ron gémit, il s'était totalement habitué à la présence en lui. Il gémissait désormais mais son plaisir ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit quand Blaise atteignit sa prostate. Blaise réitéra plusieurs fois l'opération avant de sortir complètement ses doigts. Il mit du lubrifiant sur son pénis et se présenta à l'entrée de Ron. Il regarda son amour dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé…

-Blaise… Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je t'étrangle ! Dit Ron, rouge et le regard brillant de plaisir. »

Le noir sourit et commença à pénétré Ron doucement, millimètre par millimètre. Si lui était extrêmement excité de sentir sa chaire pressée à l'intérieur de Ron, il avait peur de lui faire mal et faisait son possible pour réfrénée son désir et avancer le plus lentement possible mais le rouquin de l'entendait pas de cette oreille avec ses jambes obligea Blaise à rentrer d'un coup. Blaise se mit à haleter mais s'obligea à ne pas bouger. Il essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Ron avec sa langue et celui-ci se mit à bouger les hanches.

« Je t'aime tellement Blaise !

-Moi aussi Ron… »

Blaise bougea lentement à l'intérieur de l'homme qu'il aimait mais sous les gémissement de celui-ci il commença à bouger de plus en plus vite jusqu'à avoir un rythme effréné. Ron criait son plaisir et cria deux fois plus fort quand Blaise toucha sa prostate. Celui-ci réussit à l'avoir presque à chaque coup, faisant monter Ron au septième ciel. Ils se libérèrent tous les deux en un dernier cri. Blaise se laissa tomber sur le torse de Ron. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage puis un autre de protection pour ne pas avoir d'enfants… Bien sûr il voulait des enfants mais pas tout de suite, ça pouvait attendre… Et connaissant l'incroyable fertilité des Weasley il était sûr d'avoir une bonne centaine d'occasion pour avoir des enfants. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaise soupira d'aise… Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouver sa place.

« Ron, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… Je suis heureux. »

Blaise s'accrocha un peu plus à lui et ils s'endormirent.

**Dans la chambre de Draco et Harry :**

« J'avais raison ! Triompha Harry qui avait jeté un sort pour pouvoir entendre la conversation. »

Draco bougonna. Il venait de perdre le pari.

« Bon… Pose tes questions !

-Ok, ok… D'abord : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Draco se raidit à l'entente de la question. Dieu, oui il l'aimait… Mais il lui avait déjà avoué, non ? En tout cas à demi-mot…

« Oui ! Répondit-t-il en tournant le regard. »

Harry eut un sourire tendre et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux Dray… »

Le blond s'exécuta et fut happé par les deux émeraudes.

« Je t'aime mon Dragon !

-Je t'aime mon ange… »

Ils s'embrassèrent mais Harry se sépara de lui et se leva.

« Ma deuxième question… Qu'est ce que je fais bien pouvoir poser ? Dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. »

Draco soupira et regarda le manège du brun, tout de même amusé. C'est alors qu'à son grand étonnement, Harry mit un genou à taire et sortit une petite boîte en velours, il l'ouvrit et on pu voir une petite bague qui était en fait un serpent en argent dont l'œil était une émeraude.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Harry je t'aime ! Dit Draco en proie à l'émotion. »

Et ne pouvant rien dire d'autres il sauta sur l'homme de sa vie pour l'embrasser. Harry mit l'anneau au doigt de Draco et lui sourit. Ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux… Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau.

Harry allait choisir une date pour faire un mariage en commun avec tous les Griffondors et Serpentards… Goyle et Crabbe serait là pour les aider… Narcissa et Molly s'occuperait de tout organiser… La vie allait être belle… Il en était certain !

Et bien plus loin, dans un château qui servait d'école, un directeur riait en voyant ce que lui rapportait ses caméras. Il réfléchit alors en se disant qu'il devait peut-être envoyé toute l'école faire des stages et même les professeurs… Et même d'anciens élèves ! Il imaginait très bien Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois se retrouver après plusieurs années pour pouvoir voir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris lors de leur scolarité.

_Fin._

**Keyko-san : Et une fin cucul la praline, une ! J'espère que la fic vous aura plut Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, d'autant plus que ça fait très longtemps que je n'écris pas ! (Ça m'a fait un bien fou en fait XD).**

**Donnez-moi votre avis en laissant une tite ****review's**** Chibi ****Eyes**** no jutsu**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous dans une prochaine fic,**

**Keyko-san.**


End file.
